Slayers: All over a small dinner
by Setfiregirl
Summary: Lina and Gourry are having dinner in Lina's room and a surprising conversation takes place...L&G plz review!


If you find any mistakes in this story, please REVIEW and tell me what's wrong, and I'll try to fix the mistakes, I was typeing this up at about 12:30 in the morning, so I might have MUST have made some.

Disclaimer: I find this really pointless, seeing as this site isn't called **_Continuation of Story_** If Slayers was mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I don't own Slayers. I _wish_ I did, but _wish_ is the key word here, seeing as I don't. Ya, I'll shut up now and let you read the story. :p

* * *

"That's mine Gourry!" 

"No! It's mine!"

"It was mine first! Besides, ladies first!!"

They were currently in a small town named Lenora and Lina and Gourry were eating dinner in Lina's room.

"I don't see any ladies…" The blond hummed ignorantly.

"Then what am I, Gourry…" Lina's eyebrow twitched in aggravation as she waited for her companion's response.

"Umm, I dunno... What are you?" he looked up from his plate of spaghetti

"Gourry you jellyfish! I'm a girl!" She yelled in frustration, slamming her fork onto her plate, which broke.

He seemed to think about it for a second. "Yeah, I guess you are. A flat-chested, hot-tempered little girl. Yup"

_Stupid Gourry, he doesn't know what he's saying._ Lina thought as she helped herself to Gourry's food while he recovered from her fireball. _Yum, this is good_.

"Oww, Lina that hur-- Hey!" Gourry started, climbing back into his chair. "My food! Lina, no fair!" he complained.

"You deserved it. Besides, I'm a growing girl, I need my food!" she sniffed, turning away slightly.

"You may be growing, but not where you need it." Gourry noted quietly.

Lina's face turned red. "Excuse me?! How would you know?!" She demanded, leaning forward over the table.

"I'd know cuz I know you." Gourry replied calmly, ignoring Lina's red glow.

"Well then you obviously don't know me that well." She hissed, sitting back down in her chair.

Gourry smiled, causing Lina's anger to melt. "I know you well enough to be able to tell what you're thinking."

Lina raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then what am I thinking right now?" she asked challengingly leaning forward slightly.

Gourry leaned forward as well and searched Lina's eyes, a look of concentration on his face.

Lina felt a small blush rise on her face. _His eyes are so blue…_ Her heart began to pound rapidly _His face is so close to mine_…

Gourry's eyes drifted closed as he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.

Lina felt time itself stop as Gourry kissed her gently and passionately, the redhead's heart beating loudly in her chest.

After what seemed like days, he pulled away.

Slowly, Lina opened her eyes and looked at Gourry.

His face was slightly pink and his eyes were full of emotion.

"That's what you were thinking." Gourry said with an almost smug smile.

Lina blinked. "Hmm, you were right…" she said softly.

"Lina, I…" he started, stroking her cheek gently, causing Lina's heart to flutter hopefully.

There was a sudden knock at the door. "Miss Inverse? You have a letter."

Gourry dropped his hand and stood up. "I'll get it."

Silently Lina cursed the maid for bringing the letter at that exact moment. _What was he going to say?_ Her scowl faded slowly as she watched Gourry thank the girl and hand her a coin. _I love it when he smiles…_

"Hey Lina, it's from Amelia!" he said happily as he sat down again.

"What does it say?" she asked, walking around the table to read over Gourry's shoulder. (Which was not an easy task for someone her size.)

"Hmm, just some stuff about what she's been doing…She says she misses us and wants us to visit again soon." He said, quickly scanning the letter.

"All right, why don't we head to Saillune tomorrow, we're not that far." Lina said, now taking the letter from Gourry's out stretched hands. _I can't wait to tell her_… Lina thought happily as she folded up the letter.

"Hey, Lina?" Gourry asked hesitantly as he stacked their dirty dishes.

"Yeah, what is it Gourry?" she slowly turned around.

He smiled, "It's nothing."

This time it was _her_ turn to read _his_ mind. Lina walked over to the swordsman. "Gourry…"

He looked up and gave her a questioning look. "Um, well" The sorceress sighed and tried again. "Gourry, I-"

"Yes?" he prompted a slightly hopeful look on his face.

Once again, Lina felt her face flush and her heart rate increase. "I-I love you." Was all she said. Was all she needed to say, was all she could say, as Gourry walked over across the room and wrapped her in a giant hug. "I love you too, Lina." He whispered into her ear.

Lina smiled into Gourry's chest as she returned the hug with all the emotion she could muster.

_The End_

* * *

Just a little oneshot inspired when I was role-playing with my sister (she plays Gourry and I play Lina) Originally, Lina kissed Gourry first, but I decided to change it for this little fic. 


End file.
